


Os pensamentos e paixões de um vilão bonzinho

by Trickster_Loki669



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Crazy Harry Hook, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Gil (Disney: Descendants)-centric, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_Loki669/pseuds/Trickster_Loki669
Summary: Gil parece ser apenas o ingênuo filho mais novo de Gaston, mas existem pensamentos profundos em sua mente.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta é minha primeira fanfic escrita aqui.  
> notei que não existem muitas para este fandom, o que é uma vergonha. Este casal merece mais atenção.

Gil levantou-se a contra-gosto de sua pequena cama alguns minutos após acordar.  
Eram apenas 8 horas da manhã, mas ele sabia que seus irmãos logo apareceriam para irrita-lo se ele não saísse logo de casa.  
mal pôs os pés no chão quando ouviu algo quebrando na sala, lá em baixo, provavelmente fruto de alguma brincadeira de seus irmãos ou, pior, da raiva de seu pai.  
Vagarosamente se arrastou para o espelho rachado numa escrivaninha quebrada e suja no canto do quarto, apenas para avistar seu rosto antes bronzeado e agora pálido e doente. Sorriu para tentar parecer mais vivo para sí mesmo, mas era inutil e falso. Ele não se sentia nem um pouco vivo e não estava um décimo tão feliz quanto sempre havia sido.  
ultimamente as coisas estavam difíceis, em todos os sentidos e setores.  
Gaston, sendo um respeitado e perigoso vilão, possuía muitas "posses" na ilha dos perdidos, mas mesmo assim ainda sofria com a pobreza geral do lugar, que se agravava com o caos deixado após Malévola ter desaparecido e deixado o posto de rainha. Agora, após Uma ter fugido através da fresta da barreira mágica, os piratas de sua gangue também estavam imersos no caos.  
Uma sempre conseguiu manter tudo controlado e contido com suas promessas de vingança contra Mal e os outros, mas agora a esperança havia acabado, e junto a ela, o resto da sanidade de um certo pirata de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos.  
Gil suspirou, Harry havia descido em uma espiral auto-destrutiva cada vez pior e devastadora a cada dia que passava. Alternava entre surtos de raiva, violência, brutalidade e desânimo com desespero e um otimismo assustador e doentio que logo era afogado novamente pela raiva.  
Harry estava tentando manter tudo sem a ajuda de ninguém.  
Ele tentava manter todos os piratas de Uma juntos sob a promessa de que ela voltaria por eles; tentava manter tudo indo conforme planejado antes de toda a batalha com as crianças de Auradon; tentava se manter forte perante seu pai e sua irmã e tentava parecer um lider forte.  
Pois Harry sempre foi o braço direito de Uma e vice lider, o segundo em comando, aquele que comandaria quando ela não estivesse, mas ele nunca pensou que ela realmente não estaria algum dia.  
Gil desceu as escadas com uma muda de roupas nas mãos e se esgueirou em direção ao banheiro, tentando não chamar atenção.  
Gaston era conhecido por sua enorme e descomunal força e habilidades de caça com armas, que passaram para seus dois filhos mais velhos, mas pareciam ter pulado o pequeno Gil.  
Enquanto Gaston Jr e Gaston Terceiro passavam os dias batendo em pobres coitados em seus caminhos; fazendo truques e erguendo pesos absurdos para impressionar garotas, Gil preferia ir ao bar de Uma comer ovos ou conversar com seus amigos, mesmo que sempre se sentisse um estorvo para eles.  
Um estorvo, pois Harry o olhava como se fosse um, as vezes.  
E Uma gritava com ele por sua falta de brilhantismo a cada segundo.  
O que poderia fazer? nunca foi o melhor da turma, nem nada próximo a isto. Não que não fosse interessado, simplesmente sua mente flutuava para longe como um balão. Ele nunca foi bom em manter o foco em nada.  
Gil fechou a porta do banheiro e suspirou de alívio.  
tirou suas roupas e ligou a água fria, que caiu sobre ele como uma borracha, apagando seus problemas e suas mágoas por alguns minutos.  
Ele amava esses momentos onde seus ombros ficavam leves e ele tinha certeza de que ninguém poderia vê-lo.  
Mas ele sabia que era uma questão de tempo, de segundos, antes de algum de seus irmãos irromper pela porta para roubar suas roupas e faze-lo sair correndo nu atrás deles implorando que devolvessem, então desligou o chuveiro após terminar de se lavar e rapidamente vestiu-se com uma camisa sem manga branca remendada, seus boxers e uma bermuda grande azul, que ele nem lembrava-se de ainda ter.  
Então secou seu cabelo, procurando ouvir algo lá fora, mas tudo estava quieto agora.  
Sem risadas maníacas, sem os tropeços bebados de seu pai, apenas quietude.  
Cerca de seis minutos mais tarde, quando terminou tudo o que precisava fazer, saiu do banheiro e notou a casa vazia.  
Nem sinal de seu pai jogado no sofá, ou de algum dos seus irmãos, e isso apenas o arrepiava ainda mais.  
Poderia ir a cozinha comer algum resto de algum alimento para saciar seu estomago roncando e arriscar-se mais alguns minutos a encontrar alguma surpresa desagradável ou poderia sair agora e ir em direção ao bar da Ursula, não tão distante de sua casa.  
Claro que dois segundos depois e Gil já estava do lado de fora de sua casa indo em direção ao bar da Ursula.  
No caminho parou uma vez para oferecer ajuda para uma velhinha que estava tendo dificuldades para carregar as sacolas, mas foi espantado aos gritos e xingamentos pela velha que o acusou de tentar rouba-la e ameaçou amaldiçoa-lo(como se ela pudesse usar magia dentro da ilha)  
o resto do caminho foi frio e solitário.  
Ao chegar, o bar da ursula estava fechado, claro.  
"fechado" para clientes, mas Gil não era um cliente, e ele sabia que o objetivo a alcançar estava nos fundos do bar, onde ele sabia que encontraria o seu lider se escondendo até que fosse obrigado a sair e enfrentar mais um dia.  
Gil adentrou o bar usando uma chave reserva que Uma havia lhe dado após ameaçar cortar seu cabelo se a perdesse, notando que Ursula não estava e deveria estar adormecida dentro de casa.  
Gil atravessou o bar, entrando na cozinha e seguindo a uma das portas, que levava a um antigo suposto armário velho e sujo que estava, de acordo com a placa na porta, interditado.  
Mas ao abrir a porta notou que o lugar estava levemente mais limpo do que deveria, era bastante espaçoso para um armário e tinha um colchão no chão, com uma garrafa de alguma bebida alcoólica derrubada e uma camisa jogada na sua frente. Deitado de bruços no colchão estava Harry, sem camisa, parecendo suado e adormecido, com os olhos borrados do lápis de olho mal tirado e babando levemente no travesseiro.  
Gil enrugou o nariz para o cheiro de alcool impregnado em toda parte, mas respirou fundo e saiu, andando rapidamente de volta para o bar e agarrando uma das cartelas de aspirina velhas que Uma deixava sempre guardadas debaixo de uma garrafa em uma das prateleiras para alguma emergência, no caso, quando tivesse uma enxaqueca muito ruim.  
Gil nunca havia sido creditado por ser observador, mas de fato ele era.  
e convivendo desde pequeno com Uma e Harry, ele conhecia seus hábitos.  
ele encheu um copo com água e levou de volta para o menino adormecido, que roncava ainda estático onde Gil havia visto pela ultima vez.  
Gil sabia que encontraria Harry ainda deprimido hoje, mas não esperava encontrar o garoto prestes a acordar de ressaca e provavelmente muito mal humorado.  
Gil sentou-se de pernas cruzadas na frente do garoto obcecado por ganchos e levemente cutucou seu ombro, com receio, e obviamente não obteve resposta.  
apenas após bastante insistência chamando Harry, o mesmo acordou resmungando e gemendo de dor, fechando os olhos e empurrando para longe a mão de Gil que estava em seu ombro, se virando em seguida.  
-Harry, você sabe que vou ficar até você levantar. - Gil disse com um sorriso genuíno, porem triste, e ouviu Harry gemer alfo que foi abafado pelo travesseiro  
-O que? - Gil arqueou as sobrancelhas e franziu o cenho -Harry.. cara, tira o rosto do travesseiro pra falar.  
Harry cerrou os punhos e levantou o rosto do travesseiro o suficiente pra que Gil pudesse ouvi-lo dizendo -Cala a droga da boca e fecha a porta. minha cabeça tá me matando. - e caiu novamente o rosto no travesseiro.  
Gil fez rapidamente o que lhe foi dito antes de colocar o copo com água e duas aspirinas no chão ao lado do menino.  
-Aqui tem remédio pra sua cabeça. vou estar esperando lá fora.  
Gil suspirou ouvindo Harry gemendo algo no travesseiro que parecia soar como "sai daqui." e saiu do quarto.  
fechando a porta, ele se sentou contra a parede ao lado da porta e pôs o rosto sobre os joelhos.  
fechou os olhos e de repente estava pensando novamente em coisas aleatórias.  
Harry não sabia o quanto partia seu coração só por estar agindo assim. Gil pensou no garoto na noite passada, quando havia saído para voltar pra sua casa e o viu debruçado sobre o balcão olhando para o nada com uma expressão de vazio enquanto a nova garçonete que Ursula havia contratado após Uma fugir servia as mesas. O coração de Gil trincou ao lembrar o olhar triste do outro.  
Harry sempre havia o encantado, a forma como ele era estável, alegre, perspicaz e ágil. Desde que o conheceu, Gil o admirou e sempre lutou para que Harry não pensasse pouco(demais) dele.  
E agora ali estava Harry, destruído.  
e a verdade era que Gil não se sentia diferente.  
Não notou-se caindo no sono, como não notou lagrimas descendo sua bochecha.


	2. Estável.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry e os seus pensamentos em sua mente bastante perturbada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde já peço desculpas pelo capitulo pequeno e qualquer erro gramatical que tenha fugido aos meus olhos. É meia noite e estou escrevendo ao invés de estudar pra prova da faculdade ou dormir

Gil abriu os olhos, sentindo dedos calejados tocando seu ombro.  
Sua visão embassou no começo, mas logo clareou o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver o garoto em sua frente. Harry parecia principalmente abatido, mas também preocupado, com seu cenho franzido.  
Gil coçou a parte de trás da cabeça com uma das mãos, enquanto usou sua outra mão como apoio para levantar rapidamente, sem dizer nada alem de alguns resmungos.

Harry apenas assistiu, logo suspirando e levantando-se também para ficar de frente para o filho de Gaston. -Não dormiu direito noite passada? -A voz de Harry flertava com a provocação, mas havia também uma centelha de uma raiva, uma raiva que estava lá sem motivos.

Ele franziu o cenho para sí mesmo ao notar isto. Gil não pareceu notar por estar imerso em algum lugar de seus proprios pensamentos, enquanto olhava para as proprias unhas e tentava limpa-las com os dentes, reservando-se apenas a murmurar um "amham" para a pergunta do menino mais baixo. -Sei como é. -Harry semi cerrou os olhos ao lembrar-se da noite passada, ou pelo menos de alguns pedaços de memória aleatorios. -Dor de cabeça.- Disse, levando as mãos a seu próprio rosto -Acho que não deveriamos abrir hoje. -Ursula vai abrir com ou sem a gente, ela já tem uma substituta pra Uma, lembra? -Gil disse sem pensar, esquecendo-se de não citar Uma ao garoto.

Gil rapidamente se chutou internamente. Por sorte, Harry não estava com um gancho ao alcance no momento. Uma onda de frustração passou por Harry, que cruzou os braços -Aquela maldita. Uma não vai gostar de saber que foi trocada por aquela vadia inutil. Vou cortar a garganta dela, logo. -Harry- Gil certificou-se de estar preparado para um súbito ataque do outro -Me desculpa, mas Uma não vai voltar, cara. A senhora Ursula ficou bastante abalada quando soube, mas ela precisava continuar as coisas aqui. Harry instantaneamente estava sobre ele, tanto quanto podia, com as mãos em sua camisa num aperto que dizia 'Pare agora'. -Ela não se foi. Ela prometeu voltar por nós. É melhor tomar cuidado com o que fala. -A voz era um sussuro perigoso e mortal, o hálito, tão próximo de seu rosto, era um agora suave cheiro de álcool, Harry inteiro cheirava a alcool. -Harry, seja onde for que Uma esteja agora, precisamos manter as coisas andando aqui.

Gil notou um brilho nos olhos de Harry, eram lagrimas, ele percebeu após alguns segundos registrando a informação. Ele pôs as mãos ligeiramente mais macias e muito maiores sobre as de Harry. -Harry, você não está sozinho agora, também perdi minha melhor amiga, cara. -Sem ela não faz sentido- Harry murmurou. Gil mal podia ouvir, mesmo Harry estando bem em frente a ele. -Você sabe disso, ela precisa nos salvar daqui. Nos vingaremos daqueles pirralhos de Auradon, vou cortar aquele reizinho em cubos e eu serei o maior pirata que já existiu. Esse é o plano -quando terminou de falar, Harry estava com a cabeça baixa e já tinha praticamente perdido 90% da força que tinha posto para segurar Gil contra a parede.

Não que realmente fosse um obstáculo para o filho de Gaston, Gil poderia facilmente dominar Harry se quisesse. Se quisesse. Mas Gil não era capaz de fazer isso, nem em uma situação normal e com certeza não agora. Ele apenas ouviu o que Harry havia acabado de sussurar e limpou a garganta suavemente para, então, falar -Você ainda pode contar com meu apoio. Olha, eu sei que não sou muito util, mas não vou te deixar na mão, cara. Você precisa aguentar firme- Gil havia acabado de desistir de pôr na cabeça de Harry que Uma não voltaria. Isso obviamente só machucaria o outro mais e mais. Ele sorriu seu sorriso mais simpático e branco. Harry o ignorou e finalmente se afastou, dando as costas e voltando ao bar. Gil apenas suspirou com tristeza. Será um longo dia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagino Harry como um seguidor fanático(e agora desiludido) de Uma. Como ele deve ter ficado após ela desistir de enfrentar Mal e os outros?

**Author's Note:**

> Peço desculpas por quaisquer erros gramaticais. Espero que gostem.


End file.
